Synthroids
Portrayed by: *Diedrich Bader - Lightshade *Adam Baldwin - Dial 'A' for Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Jeff Glen Bennett - Lightshade *Peter Cullen - Dial 'A' for Alien *Peter Jessop - Lightshade *Maurice LaMarche - Dial 'A' for Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lightshade *Fred Tatasciore - Lightshade Biology The Synthroids were a race of artificially modified near-Humans which originated from Earth's twin planet Zymal. Appearence Organic Era (?-1885) Exactly what the organic Synthroids looked like was unknown, as they were always seen in a complete body suit. This suit tended to be effective protection from hostile elements. It was not, however, completely impermeable. Still, the shape of the suit suggested a few things about basic Synthroid anatomy. They were, for example, humanoid. And they had three appendages on their heads — a thin stick with a triangle at the front and two loop-like horns on the side. It was never made clear if this was part of the suit or part of the Synthroids' anatomy. First Cyber Era (1885-1969) The First Cyber Era Synthroids were tall black humanoids, but more robotic than their organic predecessors. For disguise purposes, these Synthroids could take the appearance of dark mysterious men, wearing trench coats with hat to cover their eyes. Second Cyber Era (1969-?) Unlike the First Era Synthroids, these Synthroids spawned by taking the brains of humanoid species and placing them in robotic bodies. These exo-structures were built from High Content Metal and were stauncher and more heavily built than the pre-Worldshaper Synthroids. The conversion involved painfully removing the brain of the subject and placing it within a suit of armour. Once complete, the newly developed Synthroid had a special implant placed within them. The implant prevented them from feeling their emotions, but, if the implants were disrupted, the Synthroids entered a traumatic state as they were overloaded by the pain of the conversion. This would cause their heads to explode from the overload of emotions. The exo-suit was constructed from bulletproof steel. A chest plate housed a "heart of steel", the function of which is unclear, and the emotional inhibitor chip. The brain was contained within the head. Artificially grown nervous tissue was threaded throughout the body so the Synthroids responded like a fully biological organism. Without a brain inserted, the exo-suit was a robot which apparently had sufficient processing capacity to pursue and attack a human target. Partial conversions did occur and often allowed the host to take on several Synthroid features. These Synthroids spoke in a electronic voice, far more emotionless and deeper than the Synthroids of the First Cyber Era. Personality Synthroids made survival their central objective. Since they lost the ability to reproduce naturally, they needed to create new members of their population by other means, via Synthroid-Conversion. At times they tended to focus on converting the population of Zymal's twin planet Earth, at other times on simply destroying it. Throughout their history, Synthroids, for the most part, lacked individuality and names. This was a result of their emotions being removed near the end of the Organic Era. No longer possessing emotions, the Synthroids viewed them as a weakness. Because of their lack of emotions, the Synthroids used technical terms like "compatible" and their battle cry, "DELETE!". However, several of the Synthroids displayed characteristics that could be linked to emotions such as anger, amusement, and, at times, smugness. Abilities The Synthroids were an extremely dangerous robots, capable of shooting laser blasts and throwing powerful punches. In addition to its abilities, Synthroids were heat resistant and could repair damaged parts of themselves. Even if a body part was detached, it canould still function and reattach itself to the rest of the body. Originally, their only weapons were their electrified hands, but they gained a small wrist-mounted energy weapon, that they stored with their right wrist, after the Worldshaper incident. The Synthroids were capable of wirelessly communicating with each other, and when a Synthroid-Leader was killed, their files were transferred to an appointed Synthroid, who would subsequently be upgraded to a new Synthroid-Leader. Second Era Synthroids had the ability to create holograms around themselves to take the appearance of a man in a trench coat with a hat. This cabability was lost after the Worldshaper event. At some point during the Second Cyber Era, the Synthroids gained the ability to fire a tranquillizer dart from their mouth. Weakness Synthroids had a number of major weaknesses, of which the most notable was the element gold. Gold, having a non-corrosive nature, choked their respiratory systems. On occasion, the mere touch of gold seemed toxic to them, with gold coins or gold-tipped arrows able to destroy them. Other weaknesses of the Synthroids included the combination of solvents known as Polly Cocktail and excessive levels of radiation. 20th century guns could damage Synthroids, but were incapable of killing them with any degree of effect. Explosives and bazooka shells were capable of taking them down easily. At close range, attacks with energy and laser weapons were capable of killing Synthroids. History Organic Era . First Cyber Era In 1962 on the sixteenth day of July, a Synthroid was trying to capture an Anodite named Victoria so she could be used as a power source for Zymal. As a mechanical being, it had no care for life and justified it's actions by saying it was vital for the survival of its race. Jack McGinnis destroyed the Synthroid by shooting a part of the ship that caused a massive explosion as soon as he and Victoria could escape. Second Cyber Era . Appearances Lightshade *. Dial 'A' for Alien *"Love Was In The Air" (Flashback) Walking Through Eternity *. Dial 'A' for Alien: Fame *"Cosmic Destruction" ? . Trivia *. Category:Villains in Lightshade Category:Main Antagonists (JMAU) Category:Villains in DAFA Category:Villains in Walking Through Eternity Category:Alliance